


Tantalizing the Target Audience

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Variable Geo | V.G. (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: You need to know your demographics bro.
Comments: 2





	Tantalizing the Target Audience

_“Dilly dally shilly shally.”_

\- Tifa

_“NUDE BARMAIDS”_

\- A sign in the background of a deleted scene from Back to the Future Part II

* * *

Welcome back to the Variable Geo Arena, the home of demolished waitresses who are no stranger to having nuts slipped under their aprons. Where Reimi's nipples know no mercy and Yuka regularly gets her muffin roasted. Where Kaori ends up with a mouthful and Satomi definitely doesn’t have a No Anal clause in her contract. Where Chiho gets chowder poured into her soup bowl and Terumi’s tongue never fails to find its way around a pair of steaming marbles. Where Ayako’s gladiatorial contest turned into a gynecological exam and Masako easily took a fist in places way lower than her face. Where Jun’s spats constantly risk getting ripped apart at the groin and Erina is always in danger of ending up with some huge cannoli in her cooter. Where Keiko goes to get her salad tossed and Kyoko goes to get her labia licked out. Where rolling pins end up mashed between Hiyori’s melons and Ayumi’s internal baking temperature is constantly displayed on the scoreboard. Where Yuu goes to get some carrots in her pudding and it was never taboo for Sanari to be rawed by some dudes. Where countless balls get milked under Zhenzhu's bloomers and anxious fingers always find their way into some orifice on Diane. Where Kotoe’s clitoris gets pinched and Anna’s nostrils never escape the scent of salty beef rods. Where Tamao gets more loose around the caboose and Saki’s loins are made tender. Those ain’t no softballs slamming against that bush. We proudly present to you the continuing romance between some buff faceless guy’s testes and Yumiko’s ovaries.

Nothing can save these junkies for genetic material when they’re being mounted like bitches in a kennel. The only things on today’s menu are hotdogs and creampies. These dolls never have to worry about running out of fresh stuffing.

Oh. And there’s a karate tournament every now and then, but who cares about that? The real show doesn’t start until the house lights dim and the panties go down. The maximum audience capacity of V.G. Arena is around 100,000. The maximum audience capacity of each fighter’s cervical canal is anyone’s guess.

The constant threat of the penalty round is like a Damocles sword hanging over their daffodils. Winners are venerated as goddesses worthy of praise and too sacred to be touched by dirty mortal men. Losers are reviled as false harlots and doomed to be touched all other. Even the proudest angels fell into the spectacle pit every once in a while. It’s almost like all of these ladies were built more for savage acts of public indecency rather than representing various Japanese restaurant chains.

All sorts of intriguing toys were introduced into the proceedings, as the loser of each round herself was only seen as a toy to be played with. Chugging down birth control pills before every match was the only degree of control a V.G. fighter could still retain should she fail to defeat her opponent. Everything else was subject to the carnal impulses of her penalizers.

Performance enhancers were openly encouraged. The female side of the locker rooms binged on fertility downers just as religiously as the male side binged on erection uppers. A girl had to take precautions in advance since she might end up getting fucked into drooling, eye-rolling silliness later. This was a battleground where only the ones most willing to toss their pride away would survive.

Just look at who’s down in the field right now. It’s Manami getting some oiled up glowsticks shoved where the sun don’t shine. She’s a bigger and better Manami with some extra thigh meat, and not that gross loli thing you’re probably used to. Maybe it’s an imposter Manami having her plumbing ravaged. Maybe it’s Manami after getting hit with magic aging rays. Who knows?

Even in her matured form, she’s one of V.G.’s daintiest lightweight fighters. When Jun isn’t the one pumping some extra iron downstairs or Kaori isn’t stirring copious amounts of creamer in her coffee, Manami is doing cartwheels off of giant bouncy balls. One of her legs has been stripped of its slipper and sock so the pad of her foot tickles a guy’s sack.

The humid grunting and heaving rising from the men told the spectators Manami’s pleasure outlets were surpassing expectations. They’ve really “tied the knot” with this wild one by knotting her arms in the apron strings behind her back.

And, oh, see that? They took the bows out of her hair and put them around their sausage links in the ultimate display of shameless adoration. Every teabag slammed into her spout is a special present indeed. Why? Because this was the true festival of the carnivorous goddesses, and penalty sequences aimed to be as devastating as possible to each participant’s character design.

“Hmmmf mmmf bmmf nnmmf,” she says with three bulging scrotums and a microphone crammed in her face recording every sound she makes. Translated from lurid sexy talk to common English, she’s probably trying to say _“I’m a failure for losing to Kotoe again and this is so embarrassing.”_ Once Kitty gets her tail trashed for a few minutes, she’ll completely lose herself and switch her tune to a much sweeter “Mrrf mrrf MRRF!” _“More! More! MORE!”_

Victorious or defeated, this aspiring pop idol can always be expected to turn in a memorable performance of some variety. She won’t be walking home with any trophies today, but she’s sure being rewarded with a stiff one in her snatch. Even when she’s a loser, she’s still quite the _coming_ attraction.

Tune in next week for another exciting show. The main event will be Kei vs. Miranda. Whose jumblies will be next to face obliteration in front of a live audience?

* * *

_Author’s note: Writing this makes me feel like a lewd Marc Summers._


End file.
